


Amazing kiss

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Birthday Party, M/M, lucas and mark friendship, mark is the best person, markhyuck friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: ¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que te gusta su mejor amigo?





	Amazing kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer one shot about hyuckei, estoy muy contenta porque tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. reconozco que tuvieron que ver algunos comentarios en twitter que quisiera compartir, sobre que, tal vez la química entre ellos sea como lo mismo que en estos momentos los haga evitarse. honestamente yo tanto como ustedes estoy esperando que se conozcan, conversen un poco y sean cercanos, así que mientras esperamos... les presentó mi fic,  
> sí está inspirada en la canción de BoA de Amazing Kiss, espero les guste.

 

 

En el medio del juego de naipes sobre las tres de la madrugada, Donghyuck, el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, asomó una sonrisa divertida antes de suspirar ruidosa y pesadamente ante el castigo por haber perdido. Iba por su décima cerveza y todavía tenía que beber de golpe ese shot recién preparado. Todos los que participaban en el juego se rieron por su respuesta, y Mark, porque era un excelente amigo y porque estaba a su lado, se vio obligado a traerle un vaso de agua para quitar el sabor amargo de su garganta mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación.

 

Mark siempre cuidaba de Donghyuck, como también cuidaba de él, por eso eran mejores amigos. Pero ambas amistades eran diferentes, y la primera vez que Yukhei lo había notado fue hace meses, después de clases.

 

Donghyuck era su mejor amigo desde la infancia mientras que ellos se habían conocido en el examen de admisión de la universidad. Donghyuck solía meterse en problemas cada cuatro de siete días de la semana, ya sea por no guardar secretos o por ser directo, por llegar tarde o hablar en clases con uno de sus amigos y las mayoría de sus encuentros más que conversaciones se trataban de regaños o consejos de parte del mayor hacia el niño, mientras que ellos se lo contaban todo, no había secretos entre ambos ni malos entendidos.

 

Donghyuck sabía cocinar lo que a Mark le gustaba mientras que él ordenaba comida para llevar o saldrían por una hamburguesa o lo que sea que estuviera cercas. Había más ejemplos pero realmente Yukhei se obligó a dejar de lado esos pensamientos que no lo conducían a ningún sitio.

 

Mark decía que ambos eran iguales pero diferente al mismo tiempo, y sí eso era verdad, Yukhei no lo sabía o al menos no podría descubrirlo. Porque aunque Donghyuck siempre estuviera cercas de Mark y de él, desde que su mejor amigo los presentó,  el destino, nunca conspiraba para que ambos tuvieran una conversación decente, ni siquiera de diez minutos.

 

El menor solía decirle “hola” con una suave sonrisa, le preguntaba por cómo estaba y después, le contaría algo vergonzoso que dijo o hizo Mark durante su última salida, por el simple hecho de hacerle enojar, él mismo encontraba fascinante todas sus historias y de vez en cuando, él se reiría de los gestos de Mark mientras el niño hablaba y era tan perfecto, que utilizaba sus manos y grandes expresiones para explicarle a detalle para que él nunca perdiera el hilo de la conversación. Entonces, el niño despedía tan rápido como podía y se iba, Mark haría un comentario al respecto sobre que lo odiaba o que algún día lo golpearía.

 

No hubo oportunidades para conversar, ni salir a comer o ir al cine y mucho menos tener su número de telefónico. Y a pesar de los intentos de Mark, porque los tres se encontrarán los fines de semana o después de la escuela, los  horarios de Donghyuck y Yukhei nunca solían coincidir.

 

Las salidas probablemente serían:

 

Mark-Renjun-Yukhei-Jeno-Jaemin  o Mark-Renjun-Donghyuck-Jeno-Jaemin.

 

Una vez en forma de broma, Donghyuck había dicho que era su culpa y las excusas que decía para no salir con él, pero para empezar Yukhei había pensado lo mismo de él y sin miedo de ser atacado, se lo dijo.

 

Eso le había costado una carcajada de Donghyuck y una mirada con esperanzas diciendo —Bueno, tal vez, la próxima vez  —

 

—¿Es una promesa? — preguntó Mark mirándolos a ambos con sospecha.

 

—El martes pasado en serio no pude, tuve que cuidar a mis hermanas, además es tu culpa… ¿quién está ocupado el viernes? — le reprocho Donghyuck, mirándole divertido mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mark.

 

—¿Mi culpa?  mis abuelos estaban en la ciudad, de acuerdo… vamos a intentar la próxima vez —

 

—Voy a notarlo en mi agenda — agregó el menor con una sonrisa sincera pero sin dejar el tono divertido de lado —Tengo que irme, en serio, llegó tarde, hasta luego —  les dijo a ambos, y justo cuando Yukhei estaba apunto de decir sus palabras de despedida nada más por educación, el menor se detenía unos segundos mirando a Mark —No me extrañes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —

 

Mark ponía los ojos en blanco —Sólo vete — para despedir al menor con una sonrisa también.

 

—Si no conociera tu historial con las chicas, cualquiera podría pensar que Donghyuck y tu están juntos — confesó Yukhei, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaria Mark. Tal vez fue muy sincero, al respecto.

 

Mark se giró hacia él, un poco sorprendido —Él es así con todos sus amigos… pero tal vez tienes razón, quizás por eso no he conseguido una novia desde… Mina, es una locura, ¿En serio? ¿Parecemos una pareja? —  preguntó confundido. —Tiene diecisiete y es como un hermano pequeño — agregó refiriéndose a la que edad sería importante para él.

 

Yukhei asintió tímidamente, y sus labios se debatieron un largo rato entre si decirle todo lo que pensaba o no. Decirle que aunque Donghyuck tuviera diecisiete, ante de sus ojos como para el resto del mundo él ya no era un niño, es más era bastante consciente de cómo al menor le gustaba la atención, el contacto físico y hacer bromas al respecto.

 

Se sentía horrible ocultando todo, pero alguien  podría confundir las cosas y concretar qué su comentario se trataba de celos por una amistad tan especial como la que tenían, pero honestamente, ese no era el punto. En realidad, ambos se complementaban y en el fondo, estaba agradecido porque Mark tuviera un amigo como Donghyuck cuando él estaba ocupado para ser su amigo.

 

El problema es que a veces, tenía la curiosidad de preguntar a Mark si también tenía este tipo de conversaciones con Donghyuck pero en lugar del menor, fuera su nombre quien resaltaba en la platica, y si era así, el otro chico qué decía o qué pensaba de él. Si siempre lo iba a ver como el mejor amigo de Mark o si en un futuro no muy lejano podrían intentar ser algo más.

 

Esa madrugada hacía más frío que otras veces, a pesar de que se la estaba pasando muy bien e intentaba tomar sus cervezas con calma, no había perdido ni una sola vez en el juego y las conversaciones a su alrededor eran lo bastante entretenidas como para irse en este momento.

 

Volviendo al juego, las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa y revelaron a Renjun, el nuevo perdedor. No podía evitarlo, aún si tenía que mirar a su amigo, había un par de ojos que, mientras el resto castigaba a Renjun con un shot de vodka, de vez en cuando volvían a Donghyuck, confundido y mareado, a tres asientos de distancia de él.

 

El cumpleaños de Mark, había sido la primera vez que se reunió todo el grupo y que al fin su tiempo y el del niño coincidían. Yukhei podía jurar que Donghyuck no estaba dando una buena primera impresión. Era cierto, que como era con Mark era con el resto, recargándose en el hombro de sus amigos, sonriéndoles hasta sacarles una risa, diciendo bromas románticas para hacerlos sonrojar y besando sus mejillas sólo para molestar. Era cierto, sin embargo en toda esa mesa él fue la excepción.

 

—Ahora vengo, necesito un vaso con hielo de la barra — aviso al resto, poniéndose de pie muy seguro, aunque sólo una persona en la mesa sintiera miedo por él.

 

—¿Lo vas a dejar irse así? — preguntó Yukhei hacía Mark en privado para que el resto no pudiera escuchar.

 

—No le pasa nada, es bastante tolerante al alcohol — le dijo Mark con una sonrisa ante la idea de que se preocupara por Donghyuck — no te preocupes, en serio, él está bien, es porque es la primera vez que salimos juntos, él es así…  —

 

No y mil veces no. Yukhei no estaba de acuerdo, no era momento para tranquilizarlo a él, era para que Mark se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera, porque el menor estaba caminando con  pasos torpes e inseguros, estaba mareado, lo había dicho como tres veces en la mesa, si iba camino a la barra, el lugar estaba a la derecha en la cocina, entonces ¿Por qué estaba en el pasillo que conecta  a las escaleras de la casa de Mark?

 

Pero cómo… mierda… ¿cómo le contaba a su mejor amigo que le gustaba su mejor amigo? y que siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar al lugar y buscar con desesperación a una persona en la cafetería, lo supo desde que llegó a su mesa para saludar a su mejor amigo y luego, decirles buenos días, lo supo desde la primera sonrisa que aunque intentará contenerla seguía dibujándosele en la cara.

 

—Lucas… perdón Yukhei el es Donghyuck mi mejor amigo, Donghyuck el es mi mejor amigo Yukhei, vamos en el mismo año, también es extranjero como yo —

 

—He escuchado mucho de ti, mucho gusto —  le había dicho mientras ofrecía su mano para un apretón de manos, pero sus manos eran tan pequeñas que Yukhei no quería ni tocarlas, se obligó así mismo, aceptó de todos modos y además de pequeñas, comprobó que eran suaves.

 

—Igualmente, me alegra al fin conocerte — confesó.

 

Había escuchado de él días atrás pero de todas las cosas que Mark pudo haberle dicho, nunca mencionó que el menor brillaba con luz propia, que era rebelde, orgulloso y travieso pero muy atractivo, atento, cariñoso y sincero. No era una chica pero podía hacer que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

 

Yukhei intentó evitar su mirada, no sólo porque temía de lo que pudiera pensar el otro, también por Mark. Donghyuck se había sentado enfrente de la mesa, y su sonrisa, había cambiado por una expresión sería inmediatamente.

 

—¿Así que esto es la Universidad? — preguntó mirando alrededor, la mayoría de los estudiantes en lugar de comida sobre la mesa, tenían libros y bebidas, no había música de fondo en el lugar, sino miles de conversaciones a su alrededor. Todo el mundo lucía cansado y ocupado con su vista en el teclado o teléfono. El edificio se veía más grande por fuera. Sí, era cierto que el hecho de pisar la universidad se sentía escalofriante, pero pensó que tal vez el problema era él, quien aún se sentía demasiado niño para ese lugar. Ese mismo lugar donde Mark con su amigo Yukhei  encajaba —Estoy decepcionado —

 

Con miedo de que Yukhei se sintiera excluido, Mark trató de explicar sobre lo que dijo  Donghyuck— Aún le falta un año para entrar a la Universidad, así que… prometí darle un paseo por el campus para que lo conociera, Donghyuck entrará a música ¿verdad?  —

 

—Eso es cierto — contestó.

 

—Bueno puedes ir a todos los lugares, excepto a la habitación de Mark, es un desastre —

 

Donghyuck le había sonreído y todavía había sonreído más cuando Mark le había golpeando en el hombro.

 

Un poco frustrado por la actitud de Mark, quien ahora, lucía entretenido con una de sus compañeras del aula, notó que el pasillo estaba vacío y el lugar más cercano de aquella enorme casa que Donghyuck pudo haber ido fue el jardín o la piscina que es peor.

 

—Voy al baño — le dijo a Jeno y caminó hacia el pasillo.

 

Se dijo, que nada más iba a comprobar que Donghyuck no estuviera en peligro y se iba a regresar, aunque para ser totalmente sincero, temía buscarlo porque podía encontrarlo con alguno de los invitados de Mark. Aún recordaba sus palabras, cuando lo primero que hizo al entrar a la casa, no fue saludar a Mark o entregarle un regalo de cumpleaños, sino tomar asiento en el sofá y preguntar a Mark si vendría alguien con el nombre de Park ji hoon o algo así.

Mark le había dicho que no estaba seguro pero que tal vez podría pasadas las diez, y luego le había mirado como si quisiera golpearlo. Jeno había hecho un comentario, sobre si todavía estaban juntos y Donghyuck, en lugar de contestar fingió una mueca de estar llorando para con voz dramática, para contestar  —Por supuesto que no — haciendo que Jeno se apartará de Mark para poder reír abiertamente.

 

Donghyuck no sería tan estúpido de salir al jardín por un vaso de hielo, ¿verdad?.

 

Abrió la puerta de pesado metal que conectaba, la casa con el jardín y se asomó. La música y las conversaciones de sus amigos apenas se escuchaban, en aquel punto de la casa, todo parecía un sitio neutro.

 

La piscina brillaba, no por la luna o algo así, si no por las luces artificiales en lo profundo de la pileta, el césped estaba húmedo por la temperatura fría y no ayudaba el horario, tal vez la cuatro, calculaba. Las luces que adornaban el jardín más que iluminar ayudaban a que no estuviera completamente oscuro, sí recordaba haber estado aquí pero reconocía que el jardín lucía más hermoso de noche.

 

Incluso, aquí en medio del silencio y el frío parecía como si hubiese pasado a otra dimensión al cruzar la puerta. Siguió caminando, sin hacer comentarios de lo asombroso del lugar que por momento le hizo olvidar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

 

Sus pasos eran seguros mientras lo buscaba, y el alcohol en su metabolismo lo hacía imaginar, que podía encontrarlo sentado a la orilla de la piscina reflexionando, y entonces él tomaría asiento a su lado para conversar sobre la vida y el amor, tal vez.  Imaginaba que Donghyuck podría estar llorando arrepentido por una noche de excesos y que él podía ayudarle para vomitar, le agradecería y le dijera, estoy en deuda contigo.

 

Lo imaginaba también, nadando en la piscina completamente solo y que apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo invitaría a entrar y nadar juntos. Ya podía sentir el escenario que estar tocando su ropa por debajo del agua, y que podía hacer un poco más, sólo si el otro estaba de acuerdo.  Pero cuando volvía a la realidad, la piscina estaba sola y al parecer el jardín vacío, haciendo que todos sus escenarios se quedaran como lo que eran, puros sueños.

 

En algún momento, sus ojos notaron una figura desparramada sobre una de las camillas para tomar sol y la ilusión se quebró de golpe. ¿No podría ser él, no?  Si se hubiese quedado a vivir en su imaginación, no tendría que despertar a la realidad. No tendría porque ver al mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, de todos los posibles escenarios que se imaginó, en ese estado,  borracho e inconsciente allí, mientras la vida pasaba.

 

Corrió hacia él y lo observó cuidadosamente, antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Pensó en llamar a Mark pero espero a otra mejor idea. No quería despertarlo, porque realmente no sabía qué decirle “Donghyuck estás aquí… salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire y te encontré, qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?”, pero tenía que despertarlo… quería, al menos asegurarse de que no estuviera en coma o algo por el estilo.

 

Yukhei se odiaba así mismo, por estar mirando su boca entreabierta y los labios resecos de un muerto. El menor tenía los párpados cerrados y su cuerpo estaba colocado en una posición tan incómoda que la posibilidad de que estuviera frente a un cadáver, se volvía más real.

 

El mayor se inclinó a su lado y acercó su oído a esos labios. No se escuchaba nada que no fuera su respiración tibia mientras dormía y eso, bastaba para tranquilizarlo por ahora.

 

Yukhei volvió a ponerse de pie, no era su obligación cuidarlo, él podía claramente llamar a Mark y que resolviera este asunto. Además, era culpa de su amigo, porque le dijo que era perfectamente normal y tolerante al alcohol, ambas sentencias se podían ir juntas a la mierda. Eso no tenía sentido, no ahora, al menos.

 

Aquel chico durmiente en el jardín expuesto al frío y a los moscos, así como a otros peligros,  no podía tener un final ideal.

 

—¿Dónde está tu estúpido vaso con hielo? — preguntó, mirándolo con atención y dándose cuenta que su abrigo había desaparecido.  Él llevaba uno muy bonito de cuadros rojos, blancos y azules, que ya no estaba.

 

Yukhei se veía patético buscando el maldito abrigo que le hacía falta, primero comenzó a buscar por sus alrededores, después por todo el jardín. Lo encontró en el piso cerca de los postes de luz, lo tomó y con cuidado, intentó ponerle el abrigo encima. Hizo todo, observando para que no se despertará.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — habló sin abrir los ojos, asustando al otro chico.

 

Yukhei se puso de pie, alejándose con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, en este momento él tiene que dar una explicación y rápida.

 

Donghyuck se incorporó poco a poco en el asiento, recargando su espalda a la base, mientras con una mano se sobaba el estomago y con la otra la cabeza.

 

—Aire libre — ni siquiera pudo decir una frase completa, dos palabras y el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo y lo peor es que sabía que era su culpa.

 

No supo qué más decir, y tomó asiento a su lado, el abrigo que se la había resbalado, volvió a ponérselo sobre su ropa para evitar que sintiera frío. Donghyuck se quedó quieto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin importarle lo mucho que Yukhei parecía cuidarlo.

 

Con algo de valentía —¿Cómo has llegado aquí? — preguntó Yukhei más tranquilo y asomando una sonrisa.

 

—Pensé que era la cocina — confesó un poco avergonzado, su comentario había hecho al mayor reírse y Donghyuck estaba satisfecho. —Pero vi la piscina y estaba recordando la dirección correcta de la cocina, y sentí calor y tenía muchas ganas de dormir — respondió con la voz seca y entrecortada por tanto beber.

 

Su mirada penetrante que había notado un par de veces durante la noche, estaba de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez le quemaba de cerca. Donghyuck se dio cuenta que había sido esa mirada la que había calmado su estado, ahora mismo. No estaba cansando, ni quería dormir, sólo quería quedarse aquí para mirarlo más tiempo.

 

—No te preocupes. No le contaré a Mark de esto — comentó con una expresión seria en su rostro.

 

—Honestamente no me importa que piense Mark ahora mismo, pero tu… seguramente piensas de mi lo peor, no es una buena impresión de mi parte, lo siento por eso — explicó, esforzándose por ponerse de pie pero se detuvo, tal vez necesitaba otros cinco minutos más.

 

—No te disculpes, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez — dijo lo más rápido que pudo, sin analizar sus palabras que sólo traería más confusión a su mente. —¿Estás bien para caminar? —

 

—Sí, voy a estarlo… sólo necesito diez minutos, si quieres puedes ir primero —

 

Yukhei simplemente sonrió. —¿Qué clase de mejor amigo de tu mejor amigo sería si te dejo solo en estos momentos? —

 

Donghyuck soltó una risa enérgica y divertida que casi podía despertar a los vecinos.

 

—No pienso de esa manera, eres como un amigo más… de verdad — sus mejillas estaban rojas pero Yukhei culpó al alcohol.

 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo? — lo retó.

 

—Lucas Yukhei — dijo  con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

—No, error número uno— comenzaron a jugar de la nada, Donghyuck tuvo una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo, tal vez la cercanía, o en la forma que su boca se movía, algo en esa mirada penetrante o en el inquieto movimiento de sus dedos golpeando su rodilla cuando reía. —¿Y mi fecha de nacimiento? —

 

—1999 — la culpa era de él por no especificar su pregunta, pero quería comprobar qué tan lejos podía llegar.

 

—Sí pero el mes… —

 

—Déjame adivinar — dijo entonces, su mirada con chispas de aventura que se enfocaron sólo en él, mientras intentaba sacar información con su mirada —¿Abril? ¿Junio, verdad? —

 

—Segundo, error. ¿Quieres continuar? —

 

—Por supuesto. Además, nunca se sabe con los castigos, pueden ser buenos o malos —

 

—¿Habrá castigo? —

 

—Haré lo que me pidas...  siempre y cuando no involucre otro shot —

 

Donghyuck y todo él, desde personalidad, su sonrisa, su mirada hasta la punta de sus pequeños sus pies, lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Pensaba en bonitos castigos y luego en otros, que lo hicieron sentir culpable. Yuhkei apretó los ojos, y sonrió, esta vez más suavemente,  y con calma e inclinó la cabeza unos segundos, pensando en la siguiente pregunta:

 

—¿Mi película favorita? —

 

—¿Titanic? —

 

—Otra vez estás mal… creo que ya perdiste —

 

—¿Una última oportunidad? — preguntó con ojos suplicantes — Por favor —

 

—No. Lo siento, esa mirada no funcionará conmigo… —

 

—Vamos — insistió el chico, incandose sobre la camilla para buscar apoyo en sus hombros e iniciar un pequeño masaje, desde la parte de atrás.

 

—No deberías hacer eso — confesó un poco avergonzado por no saber apartarse, por sentirse completamente feliz de que el otro lo estuviera tocando. —Todavía tengo que decir el castigo, esto no podrá distraerme  — los dedos de Donghyuck dibujaban un patrón sobre sus hombros y poco a poco seguía una silueta en su espalda. En algún punto, le clavó las diminutas uñas en la mandíbula, haciendo contacto piel a piel.

 

Pensando que lo había lastimado, se había reído por eso, sin embargo, a Yukhei le preocupaba más que notará la reacción que tuvo su piel por las caricias y no por el dolor.

 

—Me gustas mucho Yukhei — le había susurrado en su oído suavemente, de tal manera que sus labios estuvieran tocando su piercing en la oreja. Yukhei explotó por todos sus movimientos. Por un momento temió haber escuchado mal o que sus sueños y la realidad lo estuviera confundiendo. En algún momento iba a despertarse, seguramente, pero entonces lo escuchó de nuevo —¿Escuchaste? que me gustas mucho — repitió y esta vez más suave en el mismo lugar.

 

Que ridículo se estaba viendo, pensó Donghyuck, confesándose ahora mismo, en la primera conversación que tenían.

 

Yukhei soltó un respiro ahogado, de pronto se había quedado sin palabras, girándose en su posición para mirarlo de frente y detenidamente, esperando ver su risa, sus palabras mágicas cómo:  “es broma”, “estoy jugando” o “es obvio que no me gustas”, pero en su lugar obtuvo un par de ojos demasiado concentrados en los suyos.

 

Habían pasado dos minutos mirándose, y nada más que mirándose, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. el primero en hablar fue Donghyuck.

 

—Olvídalo, debo estar alucinando —parecía arrepentido, ahora evadiendo su mirada antes de volver a hablar — Ni siquiera te gustan los chicos ¿verdad? — preguntó con cero confianza y apartándose. Con todo lo anterior, los mareos y las ganas de vomitar se le habían quitado pero el sentimiento incómodo en su estómago aún seguía.

 

—Hey… — le susurró el más alto, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para que no se atreviera a dejar de mirarlo  — no es eso, es que… son muchas cosas… eres para mi… dios santo… — dijo confundido, mirando sus labios.

 

Las mejillas de Donghyuck estaban rojas y su boca del mismo color, aunque esa mirada encima lo quemaba, no pudo apartar la vista.

 

Yukhei no supo como describir lo que estaba sintiendo, o como fue que una cosa llevó a la otra, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, Donghyuck no necesitaba una explicación después de lo que dijo, sino una acción que lo hiciera sentir seguro y le devolviera la seguridad con la que se confesó.

 

Oler su perfume lo hizo perderse en todos los sentidos, a centímetros de su cara, el menor había suspirado e impregnado el aire con su aliento alcohólico, ofreciendo un buen panorama de en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero en vez de alejarse y evitar ir la cárcel o al infierno, no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para no acercarse más.

 

Donghyuck había buscado una mejor posición y con la mirada le pidió permiso para subirse en su regazo y hacer un cinturón con sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, quedaron frente a frente, haciendo que por solo unos centímetros fuera más alto y tuviera el control de la situación.  

 

—¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó casi en un susurró, haciendo más larga la espera para el más grande.

 

—Sí — dijo Yuhkei, como si cuidara cada movimiento, como si no estuviera concentrado en el movimiento de sus piernas y sus muslos empujando con suavidad sobre su cuerpo.

 

—Yo también — aquella frase, hizo sentir a Yukhei más tranquilo entre el huracán que estaba sintiendo — Cuatro, tres, dos… u-n-o — Yukhei no sabía exactamente para qué era esa cuenta regresiva y porque se mantenía hablándole a la boca hasta que lo siguiente que hizo fue besarlo.

 

Volvió a pensar en la cuenta regresiva y no pudo contenerse, sonrió abiertamente. Incluso aunque sus labios permanecieran unidos, el otro no hacía nada, solo rozaba su boca contra la suya, aún cerrada, pero suspiraba, y mucho. Y entonces, el mayor cayó en la cuenta de que su edad y experiencia, nunca sería superior a la suya.

 

—Ya — dijo apartándose —¿cómo estuvo?  — parpadeó expectante mientras sentía el ritmo de su corazón a niveles sobrenaturales.

 

—Impresionante — contestó Yuhkei mirándole directamente a los ojos.

 

El mayor suspiró, aliviado, sentándose mejor sobre la camilla de sol, con el otro chico encima, se mantenía abrazando su espalda para que no se apartará o se cayera por detrás. Tal vez sus ojos eran un espejo y a juzgar por las reacciones del más chico, estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como él o más.

 

—¿Si alguien viene que vamos a decir? — preguntó Donghyuck inclinándose para acercar su mejilla al pecho y  recostarse completamente en él.

 

—No sé — dijo observándolo cerrar los ojos —¿Vas a volver a dormir? —

 

—Tal vez, tengo mucho sueño — susurró pero ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

 

Donghyuck estaba nervioso y ansioso y hasta en parte molesto, porque él fuera el único que tratará de iniciar algo, el contacto físico sobre todo, ya se hubiera ido sino fuera porque las yemas de los dedos de Yukhei estaban acariciando suavemente su espalda por detrás y jugando con su cabello.

 

—¿Podemos vernos de vez en cuando? — preguntó Yukhei con mucho cuidado, como si tratará un tema de amnistía internacional. —Sólo nosotros dos… —

 

Donghyuck levantó la mirada, escaló el estómago del más alto con sus piernas para colocar otro beso corto y pequeño en sus labios, asintiendo. Yukhei volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte.

 

—Me alegro que hayas venido  — dijo Donghyuck

 

—También yo me alegro por eso, ahora, sabemos porque nos habíamos estado evitando ¿verdad? por que… —

 

—¡No! ¡Eso es tu culpa… yo de verdad estaba ocupado! — exclamó un poco decepcionado.

 

—Esta bien, te creo — respondió evitando haciéndolo gritar. —¿Qué vamos a hacer Donghyuck? ¿con esto y aquello? — preguntó finalmente.

 

—Bueno… ya que claramente me estás dejando tomar las decisiones a mi, tengo que empezar, ¿Yo te gusto?— preguntó, y antes de observar su reacción agregó —¿Saldrías conmigo como…  por un año o tal vez dos? —

 

—¿Por qué un año o dos? — quiso saber bastante curioso al respecto.

 

—Mark dijo cuando terminó con Mina que el amor no dura siempre… por es—

 

—Entiendo, mira Donghyuck, Mark se puede equivocar a veces, es humano— explicó Yuhkei levantando un poco su espalda para encerrar con más fuerza la cintura de Donghyuck, como si tuviera miedo de que el momento se rompiera y quisiera aprovechar lo más que se pudiera.

 

—No. Mark nunca se equivoca, él es como mi hermano mayor por eso — Yuhkei cerró los ojos con pesadez, era completamente absurdo pensar en qué podía contradecir la imagen que tenía de su mejor amigo en él.  

 

En un intento por cambiar de tema —Voy a contestar tu pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? sí me gustas — le dijo lo más íntimo posible y estaba tan feliz, cuando cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor acercarse para estallarle un tercer beso su boca. —Y creo que saldría contigo por un año o dos… o tal vez más —le aseguró mirándolo.

 

—¿En serio? Oh — después de asegurarse de que ambos sentían lo mismo, en silencio tomó una de las manos de Yukhei, que envolvían su cintura para entrelazar sus dedos por un minuto, causando comezón en la piel del mayor por las emociones encontradas.

 

Después guió la mano de Yukhei con la suya, para colocarla en su rodilla y a conciencia, arrastrarla hacia el norte, la respiración del mayor se había detenido en ese momento, observando sus movimientos, después la dejó sobre sus piernas por un momentos mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Entonces colocó su palma abierta sobre su estómago, era una locura porque sus manos estaban frías y quería su cuerpo lo ayudará a calentarse.

 

—No soy de papel, puedes tocarme — le susurró y esta vez en lugar de besarlo, había tomando una mordida de su boca, atrapando el labio inferior del chico, para chuparlo y luego abandonarlo.

 

Yukhei respiró agitadamente, nervioso y comenzando a sudar por la temperatura, sobándose los labios con sentimientos de culpa y emoción —Por favor, espera… no es el momento ni el lugar — y luego, totalmente confundido, inició a reparar su camisa, abrochando sus botones ante la mirada ofendida del otro  —Es el cumpleaños de Mark —

 

—Ya le dije feliz cumpleaños — reprocho molesto por la actitud que había tenido el otro, como si todavía estuviera dudando por todo, tomándose el tiempo para pensar bien qué hacer con él, negando lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí.

 

—Lo sé pero lo que quise decir es que… podemos ir despacio, es momento de que regresemos a la fiesta. vamos a despedirnos de todos, te llevaré a casa  —

 

Trato de aceptar la respuesta del mayor intentando sonreír, pero sus piernas como la mitad de su cuerpo temblaba con una mirada avergonzada, nunca había experimentado esta clase de rechazo, que no era rechazo al cien por ciento, sólo un stop para acercarse con calma y sin prisa.

 

—Me gustas mucho que no quiero arruinarlo — le había confesado Donghyuck mientras el más alto lo abrazaba más fuerte para tranquilizarlo, no pudo resistirse más tiempo y esta vez fue él quien comenzó una cadena de besos en cuello, el primero de ellos fue directo a su lunar, el resto de los besos eran cortos, después húmedos y calientes, si seguía a ese ritmo, iba a tatuar la piel de manchas rojas. Pero no pudo detenerse, y Donghyuck pidiendo más en su oído, no ayudaba tampoco.

 

—Lucas Yuhkei — susurró pero antes de que pudiera terminar el otro ya lo estaba interrumpiendo.

 

—Es Wong… mi nombre es Wong Yuhkei — Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido, parecía desilusionado pero aún sonreía. —Lo aprenderás más tarde, ahora vamos… si seguimos aquí afuera, comenzarán a sospechar — Espero a que el otro se incorporará primero para luego hacerlo él.

 

De camino al interior de la casa, Donghyuck había tomado su mano para meterla en el interior de su abrigo, demonios, Yuhkei no pudo ocultar una sonrisa como por diecinueve veces en toda la noche —¿Estás bien para caminar o necesitas que te sostenga? —

 

—No estaba borracho es parte de mi actuación, en realidad soy muy tolerante al alcohol —

 

—Claro — dijo sarcásticamente.

 

—Yo voy a ser quien le expliqué a Mark que estamos juntos — le dijo, y Yuhkei se giró sorprendido, deteniéndose en el pasillo — Derecho de antigüedad ¿recuerdas? —

 

—No. Lo siento, yo necesito darle explicaciones —

 

Donghyuck lo interrumpió —Va a matarme, te lo juro… si se entera por ti, pensará que lo he traicionado — En realidad, lo iba a matar igual, le dijera cualquiera de los dos. Ya podía imaginarlo.

 

—Pero es que… no, lo siento, voy a decirlo yo —

 

Cansado de este juego, se acercó para convencerlo con un beso y luego apretando sus manos entrelazadas en el interior de su abrigo, insistió —Él no va a creerte, déjame hablar a mí —

 

—Fin de la conversación, Donghyuck yo se lo diré a Mark primero —

 

Donghyuck soltó su mano y la dejó caer de su abrigo de mala gana. No iba a dejar que el otro ganará fácilmente. —Eres tan terco  ¡Mark es mi mejor amigo! —

 

—¿Qué está pasando? — la voz familiar los hizo a ambos voltearse y notar la figura de su mejor amigo, mirándolos confundido y atónito —¿Dónde han estado? los chicos ya se fueron  —

 

Yuhkei miró a Donghyuck lo suficiente para cruzar miradas y decirle en silencio que no era necesario darle una explicación ahora, lo que iban a hacer es decirle que habían estado conversando, era lo más seguro.

 

Mark debió haber notado sus miradas como la distancia entre ellos, quizás por eso les miró y dijo —¿Han estado conversando? ¡Genial! —

 

—Más que eso — Donghyuck apretó los labios, era momento de callarse.

 

—Él quiere decir que realmente descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común — corrigió Yuhkei más nervioso que Donghyuck.

 

Incrédulo, preguntó —¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué? —

 

—Sí… Yuhkei, ¿cómo qué? — lo provocó ahora Donghyuck, atentó por cómo resolvería la situación.

 

Yuhkei pensaba que Iba a cobrar su venganza más tarde, esas marcas rojas en el cuello, tendrían permanencia más tiempo de lo previsto.

 

—Eh… — intentó pero no salió nada.

 

—No importa, en realidad, está bien, me gusta esto. Vamos a poder salir más los tres  —les aseguró mirando a ambos pasando una mano por el hombro de Donghyuck —y tú, ya estás avisado que si vuelves a tener una cita con otro de mis mejores amigos, te corto la cabeza ¿entendiste? —

 

Yuhkei miró a Donghyuck furioso, apenas un segundo para verle bastaba para hacerle saber que estaba molesto y que tenía tan sólo esta noche para explicarle.  

 

—¿Quién fue? — exigió saber Yuhkei, mirando a Mark detenerse para pensar un poco.

 

—Fue desde el cuarto grado, Jeno, Renjun, Jihoon… a Donghyuck le suelen gustar mis mejores amigos, es extraño, ya se lo he dicho  — Yuhkei tuvo que apretar sus labios para no hacer un comentario al respecto.

 

Otra vez sintió esa sensación recorrer su cuerpo, desde sus manos a sus pies, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Quería cruzar la mirada con el más alto de los tres para explicarle, que no había comparación entre todos ellos con él. Que con ellos había salido pero nunca intentó algo más, que había dos Donghyuck en él, uno antes de conocerlo y él que era ahora, él que amó con cada fibra de su cuerpo pasar el rato besándolo en el jardín.

 

—Pero no te preocupes, él no lo hará de nuevo… — le aseguró Mark.

 

Donghyuck buscaba su mirada aunque no la tuviera de regreso. —Ya no lo haré más, por que me he enamorado en serio — Mark soltó una carcajada por su ocurrencia que lo llevó  a golpearlo en el hombro.

—Sí. ¿De quién? —

 

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde… — dijo ignorando su pregunta.

 

—¡Vamos Donghyuck dime! — le pidió abrazándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo.

 

—Adiós Mark, feliz cumpleaños — se giró para compartir un fuerte abrazo con su mejor amigo que duró segundos antes de que el mayor lo tuviera entre brazos, después que ambos se separaron, Donghyuck caminó en dirección al otro chico en la sala.

 

El otro sabía que había dejado la conversación por la mitad apropósito para que la próxima vez que se vieran fuera la pregunta que iniciará la conversación. Lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía.

 

Donghyuck sabía que el más alto estaba molesto y quizás por eso, calculaba más sus movimientos. La cara de Yuhkei era un enigma, entre confundido y nervioso por lo que pudiera hacer ahora mismo en frente de Mark.

 

—Puedes aprender a confiar en mí ¿verdad? — luego se apoyó entre sus pies para besarle la mejilla y una vez más sintió esas cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago —me gustas, no mentí — casi en un susurro, apenas legible le había confesado en su oreja —Nos vemos otro día, hasta pronto — aquello último más que para él había sido para Mark, quien no se extrañó por las acciones del más chico.

 

Donghyuck se fue y sólo le llevó unos pocos segundos para ir detrás de él.

 

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya… es tarde — dijo despidiéndose.

 

—Claro, gracias por venir, nos vemos luego —

 

—Feliz cumpleaños amigo — ambos compartieron un abrazo fraternal y una sonrisa.

 

—Gracias, estoy un poco borracho pero sobreviviré —

 

Yuhkei había cruzado el umbral de la puerta pero se detuvo para mirarlo una última vez —¿Mark? — su amigo se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta —No nada, olvídalo… es extraño, te lo diré más tarde —

 

Mark asintió en comprensión, volviendo a sonreír.  

 

Yuhkei no estaba sorprendido cuando miró a Donghyuck sentando en el cofre de su auto, honestamente, estaba más inquieto porque él menor estuviera pasando frío y tal vez con el corazón decepcionado mientras le esperaba que por lo que tuviera que decirle.  Yuhkei se acercó no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar pero, apenas el menor levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos y lo atrapó con una mirada cansada y las mejillas rojas, el mayor caminó más rápido para calentarlo en un abrazo.

 

—Lo siento si te decepcione — le dijo temblando de frío con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

 

—Dos disculpas en una noche… ¿es un récord? creí haber escuchado de Mark que esa palabra no estaba en tu vocabulario  —

 

—Es increíble que diga esto pero… supongo que se puede equivocar —

 

Más que perdonarlo, lo único que quería hacer Yuhkei era besar a Donghyuck otra vez.

 

Se acercó cuidadosamente al cofre de su auto y se detuvo a centímetros de sus rodillas, el otro había abierto más las piernas dejarlo entrar un poco más. Así, llegó a su boca con los ojos cerrados, susurrando —Cuatro, tres, dos… u-n-o — y luego, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Donghyuck para después presionar con mucha fuerza.

 

Donghyuck era impresionante como sus besos. Donghyuck solía besarlo con ternura pero también con muchas ganas, a veces era torpe con los dientes pero con la experiencia se le quitaría, también era cálido y su aliento tenía un sabor muy dulce que no le importaba lo amargo del alcohol que emanaba, pensó en lo diferente que este niño era del resto de sus relaciones, pensó en lo distinto que se sentían sus besos, lo agradable de sus caricias y sus bromas exclusivas en su oído.

 

—Uno de estos días, vamos a contarle juntos  — le prometió el menor con una expresión sería, bastante angelical. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
